Internal combustion engines operate at high temperatures and pressures. During operation, various areas of the engine block, such as areas on the top deck around cooling passages and the cylinder bores, may erode or be worn. The erosion and wear may result in coolant leaks and may reduce the operating life of the engine block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,173 to Wang et al. discloses a solid material bonded to a metal cast thereagainst by means of a metallurgical diffusion bond. The solid material is coated with a latent exoergic coating which coating reacts exothermically to produce intermetallic phases at the surface of the solid when the metal is cast thereagainst. The heat generated by the intermetallicaly-phase-formation reaction promotes the diffusion bond.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.